Wild Mage
by Rebunanta
Summary: An idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while. Basically, cuts out the Grey Warden player entirely. Alistair, Morrigan, and an OC set out to unite Ferelden against the Blight. Adopted by kali yugah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alistair had just led Daveth and Ser Jory through the Korcari Wilds, battling glenlocks and hurlocks at every turn. As three humans entered the ruined tower, Alistair rushed to the broken chest, but the sealed treaties were gone.

'_What can I possibly tell Duncan?'_ The sound of footsteps coming from his right made the party turn to see a beautiful woman coming down the stone ramp. "Scavengers, vultures come to prey on this ancient tower's treasures. You'll find none here."

Alistair frowned at this. "And did you take them, then?" Daveth was beginning to look nervous. "I think she's a-a witch of the wilds. Don't get her angry, Alistair! She'll turn us into toads!"

Ser Jory was silent, but a hand on his greatsword spoke volumes. Alistair looked back at his men. "We need those treaties. Maybe she knows where they are." He looked back to the supposed 'witch'.

She held up a hand before he could speak. "I do not have them, though I know where they are. Come, my mother shall deal with you." Daveth was shaking as he pulled his knives free.

"I-I won't do it! You'll turn us all to toads, you will!" He shrugged off Alistair's hand and charged to the woman. A shrieking noise erupted from around them and the three of them looked wildly around the ruined tower.

Seeing nothing, Daveth turned back to run the foul witch through and gave a cry as something slammed into him, sending him tumbling back down the ramp. Alistair and Ser Jory watched as some strange animal stood in front of the witch, growling at the three men.

The witch put a hand on the ragged fur of the animal. "It's alright, little one. I'm not hurt." She said in a soft voice. The animal straightened, and Alistair realized the animal was _wearing_ the furs.

The witch pushed some fur back from the creature's head, and a dirty elvish face appeared. The men stared as the female elf crooned as the witch stroked her head.

The witch looked back at the men. "My name is Morrigan. My mother has the treaties you seek. Come." She moved down the ramp, the elf crawling along on all fours behind her. The she-elf growled at the men as they passed, keeping between Morrigan and the men.

Alistair sighed as he helped Daveth up. "I guess we don't have a choice. Come on, men. Let's see where we're going. And Daveth, try not to antagonize them further."

Later, at Flemeth's House:

Morrigan lead the three men through the swamps until they arrived at a small home sitting alone among dark pools of mud and water. An old woman stood outside, watching them approach. "Mother." Morrigan nodded to the older woman.

The old woman looked over the three men for a moment. "You've come for the treaties, have you? Their seals are broken, though 'twas not my doing." The she-elf crawled over to the aged woman, purring softly.

The woman looked down. "Have you been watching them, young one? Naughty girl. You know better than to be seen by them." Morrigan stepped forward. "She was watching over me, mother. One of them might have run me through were it not for her."

The old woman looked at the men again. "Indeed? And now you lead them here. Such a strange daughter Flemeth has raised." Daveth stared at the old woman. "Flemeth? The legendary Witch of the Wilds?"

About to draw his knives, he paused when the she-elf let out a feral growl in his direction. Alistair moved forward. "May we have the treaties then? We have no real quarrel with you."

Flemeth nodded. "True, I have no real use for them. Take them and leave us be." While Morrigan went inside the hovel, Flemeth sat on a stump, idly soothing the nervous elf. Alistair was confused by this.

"Who is this elf, then? Another witch? She acts more like an animal than an elf." Flemeth shook her head. "You will learn nothing from me, Grey Warden. She is not for you to understand." Daveth wondered if the old stories were true; that the witches of the wild could turn into beasts.

Morrigan soon returned with what Alistair sought. Flemeth stood up to see them off. "Morrigan will lead you to your camp. I trust we will not see each other again." Alistair nodded. "No, I think not."

As the party began heading back, Flemeth looked down at the elf. "Go with them, child. Watch over your sister, for I do not trust these men. Do not let yourself be seen, however. There are others with them who would seek your death, or worse."

The elf rubbed against Flemeth's dress, then scurried off into the underbrush, disappearing quickly and quietly. Flemeth sighed. _'The Warden will wonder about her. And if he discovers what she is, this place will no longer be safe for her.'_

Later that Evening, at the camp:

Alistair sank to the ground as Ser Jory breathed his last. Duncan walked over to his subordinate. "I know it's hard to watch, Alistair. So few survive the Joining." Alistair shook his head. "Neither survived. I had high hopes for Daveth, but for Ser Jory to attempt to flee? I don't understand it."

Duncan nodded, his face solemn. "We can only move forward from here. As it stands, you and I are the only Grey Wardens in this fight." He stared at the camp. "I have a job for you, Alistair." Alistair stood up and bowed.

"Whatever you need, my friend." Duncan smiled. "I want you to go to the Tower of Ishal and make sure the beacon is lit." The younger Warden stared at him. "I thought…I thought I would be on the front lines with you?" Duncan shook his head.

"This was a request from the King himself. You are to go and oversee the lighting of the beacon when the battle begins." Duncan paused a moment. "I feel uneasy. Go and make sure the beacon is lit, Alistair. This entire battle depends on it."

Alistair nodded. He didn't like being forbidden from fighting on the front lines, but he wouldn't let Duncan down.

Later, after Alistair lit the beacon and Loghain retreated:

Alistair sat up violently and watched as the witch Morrigan moved back a safe distance. "Easy, Warden. You're safe here. Relatively speaking, of course." The witch went out the door. "I'll let you get dressed in private."

Alistair collected his gear in a haze, thinking about the past. _'Why would Loghain abandon his king? The plan would have worked!'_ He grimaced as his wounds protested his movements. He finished getting dressed and walked out to meet Flemeth and Morrigan. He didn't see the little elf, but he suspected she was lurking about.

Flemeth smiled as Alistair walked up to them. "I see you've recovered nicely, young man. Now what are we going to do with you?" Alistair didn't like that smile. "Well, I want to know how I got here to start with."

Morrigan chuckled. "'Tis obvious we brought you here, Grey Warden. Flemeth and I." Alistair nodded. "And the battle?" Morrigan frowned.

"The battle was lost. The King and most of the army is dead." Alistair fell to his knees. "King Cailen…and Duncan?" He let out a shuddering breath. "Loghain, where was Teyrn Loghain?"

Morrigan shook her head. "I saw a host quitting the field shortly after you lit the beacon." "But why would he do that? I-I need to be alone for a while." The two witches watched as Alistair wandered off to stare into the mire.

Flemeth shook her head. "Alone, he cannot hold back the Blight. The treaties he carries will be of little use if he were to die. And the Archdemon has yet to reveal itself." Morrigan shrugged. "Perhaps it is not a true Blight, after all."

Flemeth turned to her daughter. "Foolish child. Can you not see? Whether or not this is a Blight is pointless. Ferelden is in chaos with the king's death. The people are scattered, and the Grey Wardens are all dead save one."

A scuffling noise made the women turn to see the she-elf crawling over to them. Morrigan kneeled down and hugged to elf. "How did your hunting go?"The elf brought out a bloody dagger from her furs, laying it down in front of the witch.

Morrigan gingerly picked up the dagger. "Darkspawn? They're close, then. The stories are true; Grey Wardens draw out the Darkspawn." The she-elf moved back to the edge of the marsh, watching things only she could see.

Flemeth examined the elf, a curious look in her eyes. "Morrigan, do you think the little one will be safe here?" Morrigan looked at her mother. "As long as the Darkspawn do not find us, she should be fine."

Flemeth shook her head. "But she roams the wilds, living with nature. Could we keep her close by, hidden away from her beasts and trees? Nay. She would resent us, and flee at the first opportunity."

Morrigan looked worriedly at the small elf. "Then what shall be done? She can't remain here, but I hesitate to send her away. She is unaware of the dangers of the world beyond the wilds." Flemeth looked thoughtful. "I may have a solution, though you may not approve."

Alistair returned shortly, glancing at the she-elf. "Well, I suppose I should be leaving." Flemeth nodded. "That would be for the best. You have Darkspawn to vanquish, after all. I wonder, however, how will you stop this Blight? Alone, and unaided?"

The Warden grimaced. "I intend to call on the other peoples for aid. The treaties state that if the Grey Wardens call for aid, their allies must answer." Flemeth smiled. "You speak of an army." Alistair nodded.

"I suppose so, though it will be difficult. I just have to try." "Yes, try. And succeed. If you, the Grey Warden, fail at this, then the Darkspawn horde will overrun all of Ferelden." The she-elf crooned at her.

"I know, you feel it too." She smiled at the girl then turned back to Alistair. "You must go, Warden, and take my daughter with you." Morrigan looked askance at her mother. "With him? I am a mage, not a miracle-worker."

The she-elf looked wildly at her sister, then back to Flemeth. She shuffled up to Morrigan, rubbing against her and purring softly. Morrigan idly put her hand on the she-elf's head. "And what of her? She cannot go with us, not where we go."

Flemeth sighed in frustration. "We spoke of this. She cannot stay here, and with you she may find shelter, perhaps in the forests with the Dalish. At the very least, she will be safer with you than with me."

Morrigan looked like she wanted to argue further, but glanced down at her sister. _''Tis hard, but in truth, she would not last very long, and Mother will soon flee south to the frozen wastes. The little one cannot survive in such a place.'_

"Very well, Mother. She will come with us." Alistair had been waiting to speak, and took this time to give his opinion. "Look, I'm not even sure I want you with me. You're an apostate, a mage outside the Circle."

Morrigan turned to the Grey Warden. "You need all the allies you can get, Warden. I know the land, better than you. As for her, she is not as helpless as she seems. You've not seen anything yet."

The tow continued to bicker as they walked down the path away from Flemeth's hut. The elder witch kneeled down and placed her hands on the she-elf's shoulders. "Watch over them, and keep out of sight of danger, both from the darkspawn and others."

The she-elf nodded and scampered after Morrigan and Alistair. Flemeth watched long after she had vanished into the wilderness. "Beware the Fade above all else, little one. For if you cross over again, you may never return."


	2. Discontinued

Discontinued: Sorry guys, but I'm giving up on writing fanfiction. I just can't seem to get inspiration for it anymore. With school and everything, I just don't think I can give it the attention it deserves.

If any of you want to continue these, please PM me.


	3. Adopted

The author kali yugah has asked to continue my story, so look forward to it in the future.


End file.
